


They're Lying

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Autistic Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Canon Autistic Character, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: [edit: why are you allowed to post a work with no summary]Sombra paced for just a moment more before walking over to the table Satya was sitting at, and pulling up several screens of information she’d stolen from Vishkar during this whole ‘partnership’. She’d never wanted to care so much about this one Vishkar agent, about Satya. She’d came into this mission believing Satya was working for them fully knowing and understanding the harm that Vishkar caused.





	They're Lying

**Author's Note:**

> did someone say symbra angst, because I'm good at angst and haven't written it in too long.

_“We’re doing what’s right!”_

Sombra paced around the room, annoyed. This was the third time they had this argument today. She was growing tired of it. Satya would never believe her. Not like this.

They’d been working together for months, if by chance and not by choice, and Satya still hadn’t figured out who she actually was.  _The hacker_  was quite an obvious statement, it was just a job, but she couldn’t help feeling slightly angry that no one had bothered to tell Satya that she was working with Talon, a terrorist organization whose goals were clearly aligned in direct opposition to everything Satya thought she was working toward.

_“We’re making the world a better place.”_

“No, you’re  _really_  not,” she finally snapped, regretting it when she saw the way Satya flinched at her raised voice. “Satya, they are  _lying_ to you.”

“They wouldn’t do that,” Satya replied evenly, but her face betrayed the emotions held back from her words. Perhaps she  _had_  been listening.

Sombra paced for just a moment more before walking over to the table Satya was sitting at, and pulling up several screens of information she’d stolen from Vishkar during this whole ‘partnership’. She’d never wanted to care so much about this one Vishkar agent, about Satya. She’d came into this mission believing Satya was working for them fully knowing and understanding the harm that Vishkar caused.

“Look, Satya, I pulled most of this straight from their own systems,” she said, one hand on the table as the other spread a couple more screens out, watching Satya’s face as she scrolled through the data. “See, they are  _lying_  to you. They have been all along.”

What had taken her months to gather, decrypt, and translate, took Satya mere minutes to read. Then she read it again, and a third time. 

Sombra made no further comments as Satya read, not wanting to break Satya’s concentration. Normally, Satya’s face wouldn’t have betrayed her emotions the way it was doing now, moving from confusion and annoyance to anger and then finally settling on something that Sombra could only describe as devastation. Satya pushed her chair back from the table a bit, and Sombra had almost been certain she was about to fight her.

But Satya made no move to get out of the chair, instead she put her head in her hands. It was a moment before Sombra fully understood the response, when she noticed that Satya was shaking slightly.  _She’s crying!_

She knelt down beside Satya and started to reach out a hand. 

“Don’t touch me,” Satya said, her voice betraying very little of what she must have been feeling. “Don’t touch me. Don’t.”

“Satya…”

“Don’t. Don’t.”

“We can take them down, together.”

Satya didn’t say anything further. She just sat there, shaking slightly, tears running down her cheeks, hands trying to hide her.

Sombra sighed slightly and straightened back up, removing the screens and data from the picture. “Do you need your blanket?” She honestly wasn’t entirely sure what to do. She’d never seen someone shut down so thoroughly before. It was terrifying to know she’d been the cause of it, but it must have been much more terrifying for Satya to actually experience.

“Please,” was the only word Satya said after several minutes of silent crying. “Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Picture source](http://greyopal.tumblr.com/post/158651758391/see-vishkar-was-lying-to-you-all-along-give) I was inspired to write this fic based on this picture.


End file.
